Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software that can be used by an organization, such as a financial institution, to provide dynamic incident response using advanced analytics.
In some instances, a large organization, such as a financial institution, might need to respond to an incident that has occurred or that may soon occur. Various types of incidents might warrant such a response, including cyber security incidents, physical security incidents, disaster recovery incidents, and other types of incidents. While the ways in which an organization may respond to a particular incident can vary based on a number of factors which may be specific to the particular incident, the organization may, in many circumstances, want to assemble and/or coordinate a team of people to develop and execute the organization's response to the incident.
Various aspects of the disclosure provide more convenient, functional, and easy-to-use tools and technologies that can be used by an organization in these and other circumstances.